Crystals Meet Chaos
by Kairi Skyes
Summary: The time difference in the anime I changed it to 4yrs to help with this fanfic, and also I will think of a better title for this story. This is my first Sonic X fanfic, so please read. It's not a very good summary but that's because the original one exceeded the limit for the summary.


**Right so here is the new story, I'm going to try and think of a better title for it. The reason I posted this fanfic today was because it's my birthday, and I have been wanting to post this fanfic since the summer holidays. But I was mostly updating my other fanfic. So please enjoy and I hope you review.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Sonic X or it's characters only my own OCs.**

* * *

The city was dark; the gray storm clouds above gave that affect. The only light there as were flickers of the sun seeping through cracks in the sky, and the bright blue light in the tower in the middle of the city. Below in the streets there was hardly any life apart from a teenage boy and a brown dog walking towards the city's centre.

The boy's face could not be recognised due to him wearing a baseball cap and the hood of his white short-sleeved jacket covering it, but you could tell that he was tense about something. The dog was just about the size of a young German Shepard but it had a similar structure to a wolf, even the eyes were wolf like apart from their colour, but… the ocean-blue eyes were filled with caution. Its Hackles were raised and its ears were alert to even the slightest of the sounds.

The eerie silent atmosphere around them only made things worse for them, in that part of the city they were in it was filled with danger. They were in the warehouse district city of Valhalla.

Lately there have been reports of raptors seen in the area, and it wasn't the safest place to be around in as of late. There have already been some attacks on kids and their partners.

The boy and his partner had to go through that area because it's in between their destination, and the only terminal that could work at the moment.

They had to meet up with one of their friends, who were waiting for them at the city centre. So they wanted to get there as quickly as possible, they had some important issues to discuss.

"I don't like this place, it's too quiet" growled the wolf like dog

"I don't like this place either, but we haven't got much choice, and anyways where almost there" replied the boy.

They kept walking in silence for a few minutes until the dog broke it

"We shouldn't even be here, there are too many Raptors here, and the virus might get worse here" he whined

They both stopped walking, and the boy just replied calmly

"True, but…we haven't got the choice in the matter, and…I don't think the virus will get worse yet"

"Oh really and how can you tell" scoffed the wary dog, looking at his partner with uncertainty and concern.

"I can't, it's just a feeling I guess, he he" his partner replied laughing nervously

The dog just sweat dropped at him "that doesn't help me feel better you know"

His partner just laughed nervously again and started walking again.

The dog hurriedly trotted to his side, not wanting to leave him unprotected.

They continued walking in silence, just walking to their destination.

The boy had started to subconsciously hum a tune

One which the dog had remembered hearing on a couple of occasions.

**Hmm…lately he has been humming that tune a lot, I wonder why though. **The dog had pondered until he was broken away from his thoughts.

"I wonder how long we'll be here for, last time we were almost stuck here for a month, hopefully it won't take us that long…will it" the boy asked.

"Ha-ha I wouldn't be surprised if we get stuck here for two months, come to think of it…that always seems to be the case for us lately" the dog chuckled. "All we need now is for the only terminal to blow up now, and then it would be that case" he continued.

The boy had a faint look of worry on his face and he seemed a little bit nervous.

"Careful of what you say, you might have jinxed us now" he stated worriedly.

The dog just laughed as if what he just said was nothing, "Come on, and please don't tell me you believe that would happen now because I said it"

The boy still looked nervous "after what we've been through and what's in this dimension, I wouldn't be surprised if you caused a jinx" he retorted

As if on cue….BOOM….an explosion coming from the direction they came from.

The boy and the dog just turned around, the dog with a look of complete horror on his face, and his right eye started to twitch in annoyance.

The boy just smirked in triumph and said to his partner "what I tell ya"

The dog just held his head down and started to walk towards their destination again, and with tail between his legs "can we just keep on walking, and pretend that this never happened" he said disheartendly.

The boy just chuckled and went to catch up with his partner

**So it looks like we're staying here for a little while again, better phone Grandpa and tell him we'll be late for dinner**. The boy thought with a smile on his face, but quickly turned to a smile of sadness. **Sometimes I wonder…will everything go back to before again, ever since four years ago life was normal… up to two years ago anyway….and now will we even be able to continue living. **The boy thought sadly, he hadn't realized that his partner had read his thought and was looking at him with worry again.

Until his partner came up to him whining and nuzzling the palm of his hand, the boy was surprised at first but then quickly smiled and petted the dog's head and said "don't worry about it, I am fine"

The dog just wagged his tail happily and barked, again you would have thought he was a normal dog, but his partner knew better.

And with that they continued walking, with absolutely no clue as to what or who will be dropping by anytime soon.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and tell me what you think. I'm still working on chapter 2, which I think is annoying because I've already written chapters 3 and 4 and still working on chapter 5. So hopefully I finish that chapter soon, so I could post it. Well anyways see you guys later.**


End file.
